


waves

by Eagel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagel/pseuds/Eagel
Summary: it's all in the waves.the sound of someone crashing.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is Eagel!  
> I kind of miss writing for Haikyuu!!, and I decided to return by posting this oneshot on Suga's birthday!  
> Hopefully, you'll like my writings!!  
> I'll keep working hard!

He looked out to the sunset, standing behind the metal railing, its color bounces off the waves, as if stars had fallen, twinkling at the surface of the water. If Suga stood next to him, he would smile at Daichi, he's always smiling, and he's always really quiet too when they are relaxing by the shore, like Suga was always trying to listen, listen to the sounds, listen to what they'd never hear if they didn't let the ocean take over the silence. His voice is so soft, that it drowns out in the crashing of the waves. The bell above a shop's door rang, the chime soon disappeared like it was never there.

_Crash._

He travels down the street, ocean fading into the distance. He stepped on the path made of bricks, passing by shops and ignoring the song that was played by the speakers over his head. Walking up the stairs, he opened the door to his dim apartment, quiet, too quiet, usually, he would hear the clinking of dishes, and a soft voice that sings out 'Welcome home', he would smell the delicious scent of dinner and give an embrace to his roommate. But today, all that's left was quiet breathing, a pit of panic swirls in his stomach, he made his way into Suga's bedroom, calling out his name gently.

"Suga?"

_Crash._

Suga was wrapped up in his bed, turning around, he gazes at Daichi with sleepy, half-lidded eyes.

"Daichi."

Smiling, he's always smiling.

"Are you okay?"

Daichi sat on the side of his bed, his hands placed on the mattress, resisting the urge to brush Suga's hair with his fingers.

"Mhm, just a little sad, that's all."

Suga shifts under his blanket, looking out to the window which a ray of sunset shines into. He pulled his hand out of the blanket, stretching out to the light to gather a little warmth at his fingertips, casting a shadow on the wooden floor.

"It's pretty."

"You're pretty."

Suga flipped onto his back, and slapped his arm playfully, giggling as he spoke.

"No, I'm not!"

Daichi laughed, Suga's arm dropped onto the mattress, he turned his head, and sighed quietly.

"What are you thinking about?"

Daichi asked, there was a knot in his chest when he saw Suga's expression turn bitter, furrowed brows and saddened gaze.

"How pointless it all feels like."

Daichi was at a lost, he waited for Suga to go on, he knows all he can do now, is listen.

"It's like nothing I do ever matters."

He saw Suga press the back of his palm to his eye, wiping away a drop of tear.

_Crash._

He drew in a breath, trying to string the jumbled up words in his head together.

He wanted to speak less, but make each of his words meaningful.

"I just don't- I don't know if my life is even meaningful anymore."

A wringing feeling was throbbing in his chest, he looked out of their apartment window, the sky was red, vibrant like a sea of fire.

He covered Suga's hand with his own, he knows, he knows how lost they feel in this world. He knows how scary it is to lose sight of what they were chasing for, he knows the fear of regret, fear of losing what they once had and the fear of choosing the wrong path.

They fall quiet for a moment, and he felt Suga's fingers tightening around his hand, as if he was telling Daichi to take his time, that he was waiting for Daichi's response.

"What do you want to do, Suga?"

He observed him for a few moments, there're no changes in his expression, just an empty gaze, with the sunset reflected in his eyes, sprinkling over his cheeks and coating his silver locks in gold.

"It doesn't matter,"

He whispered, his voice hoarse as he tried to hold back a sniffle.

"No matter what I do, I'm just never good enough."

_Crash._

"You worth more than you think you do."

Suga turns his head to face Daichi, his eyelashes glittered, tears glowed at the corners of his eyes.

"You saved so many people, you saved me."

He ran his hand through Suga's silver locks, brushing back his long bangs, he stroked his head gently.

"Let me do my part, I'll be here for you."

Suga sniffled, he pulled his arms up to his face to hide himself, his lips quivered, tears ran down his cheeks, he choked out a few sobs, and rubbed at his damp skin.

"Thank you."

Daichi hummed, and took one of his hands into his own, they sat there quietly, Daichi thought he could still hear the waves crashing onto the shore.

Perhaps, they were just wishing to return to a simpler time, a time where he still could hear Suga laughing wholeheartedly, a time where they could care less about the world, a time where they were still teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I am grateful for everyone that has taken their time to read my story!  
> Take care, stay safe, and have a nice day!


End file.
